Devices for supporting portable automatic weapons on the ground during their use are already known. For example, a type of support is known which has two legs divergent from each other and telescopically extendable, which, however, are not suitable for a simple and easy positioning or set up. This is so, because, by varying the length of the divergent feet of the telescopically adjustable support, the amplitude of the supporting base for the weapon is also varied and this does not permit, especially when the length of the telescopically extendable feet is reduced, a resting base that always insures a sufficiently satisfactory support of the weapon due to the restriction of the supporting base.
Furthermore, the two telescopic feet, although they are adjustable in length, one independently of the other for resting on uneven terrain, do not permit the stability of the weapon to be effectively maintained on terrains which are particularly inclined, and cannot be supported on the ground by means of stabilizers such as sandbags and the like, because they do not offer any portion thereof on which such means are capable of resting.